


my heart's at ease

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Lovino tidak dapat menoleransi ketenangan, sampai wangi lavender seorang gadis menariknya masuk ke dalam sana. #Hyacinth2318





	my heart's at ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namseokspb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namseokspb/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU.
> 
> _untuk madeh18_

.

.

.

Lovino tidak terbiasa dengan ketenangan.

Dia terbiasa dengan keributan yang Feliciano ciptakan sejak mereka kecil. Terbiasa dengan suara segala jenis barang jatuh, terbiasa dengan suara tangisan adiknya saat ia terjepit, terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Karena itulah rasanya aneh saat ia berpisah dengan Feliciano saat kuliah. Dia di Swiss, adiknya di Jerman. Memang sih lokasi mereka tidak terpaut jauh, tetapi dengan jarak sejauh itu, mana mungkin Lovino dapat mendengar tangisan sang adik seperti dulu?

(Mungkin dia harus mulai berpikir positif bahwa Feliciano tidak akan secengeng dulu. Mungkin.)

Kebiasaan Lovino dengan keributan yang diciptakan Feliciano tidak pernah hilang, bahkan sampai mereka berpisah negara. Sang kakak selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon adiknya setiap hari hanya untuk mendengarkan kegiatan Feliciano hari itu. Lovino bukan khawatir, tetapi rindu. Kamar asramanya yang sepi tidak dapat menyajikan keributan yang didapatnya dari Feliciano, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Kesimpulannya, Lovino tidak dapat hidup dalam ketenangan. Feliciano berhasil membuatnya terlalu terbiasa dalam keributan. Terlalu. Dan Lovino tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaan yang satu itu.

Setidaknya, sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari itu, Lovino pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Sejujurnya, Lovino tidak pernah suka perpustakaan karena tempat itu terlalu tenang. Cara terbaik untuk mengatasi ketenangan yang tidak dapat ia toleransi itu adalah dengan meminjam buku ke luar lalu membacanya di kafe atau koridor kampus. Kalau mengembalikan? Mudah saja. Tinggal taruh buku, tanda tangan, dan pergi, 'kan?

Begitu memasuki perpustakaan, Lovino segera melakukan dua hal pertama: taruh buku dan tanda tangan. Namun, saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tenang itu hari itu, seberkas harum lavender mampir menyapa indra penciumannya. Lovino spontan menoleh, mencari sumber wewangian yang rupanya adalah seorang gadis pirang yang baru saja masuk perpustakaan.

Lovino tidak kenal perempuan itu, tidak pula merasa familier dengan hadir ataupun harumnya. Namun, tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ia sudah menjauh dari pintu perpustakaan dan mengekori sang gadis. Ketenangan di sekitarnya tidak ia pedulikan, terlalu penasaran dengan sosok harum lavender tadi.

Lovino baru menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis pirang itu berhenti di depan sebuah rak berisi buku-buku tebal. Kamus. Mungkin gadis ini kuliah di jurusan sastra?

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Lovino. Pemuda itu terkesiap pelan, tetapi tidak sempat bersembunyi. Ketahuan sudah aksinya yang memalukan itu. Semoga saja si gadis tidak ketakutan karenanya.

"Cari kamus juga?"

Sebuah kalimat tanya keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Lovino mengerjap, bingung dengan respons yang tidak biasa dari seseorang yang baru saja dikuntit. Bukan berarti dia pernah menguntit seseorang juga, sih....

"Hei?"

Kali ini Lovino tersentak. "I-iya?"

"Cari kamus apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini diiringi senyum lembut. "Jerman-Inggris?"

Lovino menggeleng pelan. "A-aku mau keluar perpustakaan, tapi malah berjalan ke sini."

"Oh." Si gadis tertawa pelan. Formalitas. "Pintu keluar ada di arah sebaliknya."

Canggung, Lovino terkekeh kaku. "Terima kasih."

Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum kembali fokus kepada jajaran buku tebal di hadapannya. Lovino buru-buru berbalik menuju pintu perpustakaan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya tadi, sih? Mengapa ia sampai repot-repot mengikuti gadis itu hanya karena wangi lavender yang ia tebarkan?

Terlebih lagi, mengapa Lovino bisa tahan dengan ketenangan di dalam perpustakaan tadi?

.

Satu minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan si gadis lavender, Lovino kembali lagi ke perpustakaan. Kali ini, ia perlu meminjam buku tentang opera untuk tugas sebuah mata kuliah. Berhubung buku seperti itu hanya bisa ia dapat dari rak koleksi referensi perpustakaan kampus.

Lovino membuka pintu perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi ketenangan menerpa, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman selama beberapa saat. Namun, di sela ketenangan itu, Lovino menghirup lavender yang sama dengan minggu lalu. Dan sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, kaki Lovino secara otomatis membawa sang pemuda ke tempat gadis itu berada.

Kali ini, sang gadis tidak lagi berhenti di hadapan jajaran kamus. Gadis itu―oh kebetulan―sedang berada di depan rak koleksi referensi. Lovino menemukan kesempatan untuk dijadikan alasan. Alasan. Yah, paham kan maksud Lovino?

"Oh, halo," sapa gadis itu lebih dulu saat Lovino berjalan menghampirinya. Sepertinya gadis itu punya radar akan kehadiran Lovino, sebab ia selalu membuka mulut lebih dulu setiap mereka berpapasan―atau setiap Lovino ketahuan menguntit. "Pintu keluar perpustakaan ada di sebelah sana."

"Kali ini aku cari buku," ujar Lovino sambil mendekati sang gadis. "Tentang opera. Untuk tugas."

"Ada di sini," sahut si gadis sambil mundur satu langkah. Dipersilakannya Lovino melihat koleksi referensi yang tidak sengaja ia tutupi. "Kebetulan, aku juga mencari buku yang sama."

"Masa?" Lovino menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau pakai sama-sama saja?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Boleh."

Maka keduanya memilih beberapa ensiklopedia bertopik sama, lalu membawanya ke meja terdekat yang tidak diisi. Masing-masing mengeluarkan alat untuk bekerja, Lovino dengan laptop, si gadis dengan _sticky notes_ dan pensil. Keduanya siap mengerjakan tugas.

Selama bekerja dengan tugas masing-masing, keduanya tidak banyak bertegur sapa. Lovino asyik mengetikkan alinea-alinea penting dari ensiklopedia yang dia jajah untuk sementara, sementara si gadis pirang asyik menandai beberapa bagian pada ensiklopedia yang berlainan dengan Lovino menggunakan _sticky notes_ yang dia bawa. Tentu saja _sticky notes_ itu akan dicabutnya setelah selesai menggunakan buku.

Satu jam bekerja keras dengan setumpuk ensiklopedia mengenai opera, keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Lovino, memutuskan untuk buka mulut lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang gadis.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bekerja pakai laptop saja?" Lovino menunjuk laptopnya dengan mengetukkan telunjuk di dekat layar. "Lebih praktis, 'kan?"

"Karena aku tidak menyalin tulisan seperti kamu," jawab si gadis. "Aku memvisualisasikan tulisan. Menggambar lebih mudah dengan pensil ketimbang laptop."

"Memangnya kamu jurusan―"

"Desain," sambung gadis itu cepat. "Desain busana. Tugasku membuat desain yang terinspirasi dari opera, makanya aku mencari referensi tentang opera. Kalau kamu?"

"Sejarah seni," jawab Lovino sambil mengangguk pelan. "Membuat esai tentang opera, latar belakang dibuatnya opera sampai opera pada masa kini."

Sang gadis berdecak kagum. "Terdengar berat."

"Begitu pula kamu."

Keduanya menahan tawa yang hendak keluar. Kemudian tanpa ada yang berkata, masing-masing kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

.

Dua jam berlalu dan buku-buku yang mereka ambil dari rak telah mereka baca semua.

"Referensiku sudah cukup," ujar Lovino sambil menutup laptopnya yang sudah memberi peringatan baterai lemah. "Kamu?"

"Cukup," angguk sang gadis. "Hanya perlu meletakkan buku-buku ini kembali ke rak."

Lovino mengiakan. Keduanya lalu memindahkan buku-buku tersebut dari meja ke rak aslinya. Tidak sama dengan buku-buku lain yang boleh dipinjam ke luar dan harus dikembalikan ke keranjang buku bekas dipinjam, buku-buku di rak koleksi referensi harus dikembalikan langsung ke tempatnya―setidaknya aturan di perpustakaan ini seperti itu.

"Semoga nilai tugasmu bagus," ucap sang gadis tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang membereskan barang.

"Semoga nilai tugasmu juga," sahut Lovino. Dia menelan ludah. "Hm, anu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi."

"Erika," senyum sang gadis. "Namaku Erika. Namamu?"

Lovino mengerjap. "Kok kau bisa tahu―"

"Karena itulah yang kita lupakan sejak awal kita bertemu," sambung Erika geli. "Perkenalan. Kita lupa."

Menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata sang gadis, Lovino mau tidak mau ikut menertawakan kebodohannya. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangan seraya berkata, "Lovino."

Erika membalas uluran tangan itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Erika dan Lovino kembali membereskan barang-barang mereka sebelum berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan bersama-sama. Di persimpangan pemisah asrama laki-laki dan perempuan, keduanya berhenti sejenak untuk berpamitan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ucap Erika sambil membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah ke arah asramanya.

"Tunggu."

Erika menoleh. "Iya?"

"D-daripada kita mengharapkan yang t-tidak pasti," ucap Lovino terbata-bata. "E-eh, m-maksudku, daripada kita t-tidak tahu kapan ... uh, y-yang namanya bertemu i-itu kan, hm ... duh...."

"Apa?"

Lovino menegakkan badannya. "B-boleh minta nomormu?!"

Mata Erika spontan melebar, tetapi dengan cepat raut wajahnya itu ia buat tenang kembali sebelum membalas, "Boleh."

Dan pada saat itu juga, ketenangan telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Lovino.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Mbiiil! Maafkan hadiah yang super telat ini, maafkan aku yang tidak mengucapkan di hari ulang tahunmu ini, maafkan aku yang seperti ini, maafkan aku yang seperti itu, pokoknya maafkan aku orz orz
> 
> Aku ditarik(???) Rasya untuk bikin kejutan buat Mbil! Dan, yah, aku tidak melihat kenapa aku mesti menolak, toh kita pernah punya masa lalu. //GIMANA
> 
> Sukses untuk segala-galanya, ya! Semoga senantiasa dikasih yang terbaik! Semoga selalu bahagia! Semoga semua yang diharapkan terkabul, aamiin!
> 
> Dan terakhir, semoga hadiahku menyenangkan untuk dibaca! Semoga Mbil suka!


End file.
